Constellation Lyra
by Dagger3
Summary: Whoo! It's now the beginning of the 9th grade year and there's a new transfer student from America. She gets to liking Takeru but I don't think things are as they seem. I've already gotten compliments, and I'd like more opinions!


Constellation Lyra  
  
By Dagger  
  
Special note to reader:  
  
this has a theme, "Constellation Lyra" from the K-Pax soundtrack. Great song, that's why I based this on it.  
  
Another thing, I don't believe in the Takari coupling from Digimon. I just don't. So, for all you Takari fans, I don't want e-mails complaining Ok? I say Hikari and Daisuke go together because they're much more opposite than Takeru and Hikari. Besides, after season 2 you never know what happens! Well, here's a little story I made about after season 2 (since we never hear from our heros again in the show). But, don't be fooled, there might JUST be a odd, unexpected twist. (snicker)  
  
Our story starts a few years later, when everyone's at the age of 14 (except Iori and Yolei, they're 11 and 16). Highschool, yes highschool. It's the first day back to school from summer vacation.  
  
"Man I can't believe the summer just came and went so fast!" Daisuke slammed his locker door shut.  
  
"Well, it could've been shorter." Takeru tried to look on the brightside. "Besides, now we have another summer to look forward to."  
  
"Something to look forward to... that's nice. It's just that it's so far away at the moment oh wait, let me think... it's another year away." Daisuke said mockingly. Takeru wasn't gonna let that fact bother him though.  
  
"Oh well, one more gone, one more to come."  
  
"Whatever you say." Daisuke sighed and walked with Takeru to class.  
  
The classroom was empty.  
  
"Looks like we beat the crowd." Takeru said.  
  
"Yes! We get to choose our seats before anyone else does!" Daisuke cheered and quickly picked a middle row seat at the farthest right edge and set some books on the desk in front of him. Takeru calmly sat at the desk left of Daisuke's.  
  
"What're those for?" Takeru asked, looking at the books.  
  
"Is that a serious question?" Daisuke looked at him as if he was stupid. Takeru didn't seem to have heard as he flipped through his binder.  
  
"You did do the homework assigned over summer, didn't you?"  
  
Daisuke's jaw dropped, "HOMEWORK?!"  
  
"Of course, silly." Hikari said as she walked down the row to where Daisuke had left her a spot. "We had that essay we had to do."  
  
Daisuke moaned and let his head drop, "I'm so dead..." He sighed. By now all the students were in the room and the teacher entered.  
  
"Good morning class, hope you guys had a good vacation because we're gonna be crackin' down on the work this year!" The teacher greeted them. A faint 'aw' could be heard. "Oh don't be that way. Put your mind to doing well and keeping up and you'll be fine." She said as she unpacked things from her bag. Out from the hall, the sound of quick feet could be heard, and was getting closer, until someone fell in the door. The teacher was startled and quickly turned around to face the panting student. "My, are you Ok child?"  
  
The girl cleared her throat, "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry I'm late, if I need an excuse I have a perfect explanation."  
  
"No, that's alright. Just go have a seat." The teacher said, kindly and a little worried.  
  
"Thank you." The girl nodded and went to have the closest empty seat, which by chance was the one next to Takeru. She was hestitant to go ahead and sit, so she stood there a second, blankly.  
  
The teacher looked at her, "Are you going to sit?"  
  
"Just catching my breath, that's all." The girl explained, dropped her backpack next to her seat and plopped down into it.  
  
"Alright, who would like to introduce themselves first? Oh of course, lets pick you since everyone should know who came swingin' in the door on the first day of school." She teased.  
  
The girl chuckled, unenthusiasticly, "Of course..." She stood up and looked around as she spoke, "I'm Lusitania Ferdinand.." she was paused by the few random giggles in the class. She just wrinkled her nose at them, sourly, and continued, "I'm a transfer student from America, and most people call my Lyra."  
  
The teacher couldn't help but chuckle a bit herself, "How great, we're going to be learning about World War I first and the Lusitania as well." She giggled. Lyra bitterly sat down, feeling offended and insulted, her nose wrinkled angerly. Takeru looked over at her and noticed too. As the day continued, Lyra felt not the least bit welcome to the new highschool.  
  
Throughout the day until the end, she had gotten jokes about it. All day long. The day was finally over and she was putting her books away in her locker, when Takeru came up to her.  
  
"Hey-!"  
  
"Let me guess, you're here to laugh at me too. Well hahaha, it's just so halarious isn't it?" She said crossley. Takeru lifted an eyebrow and she swung around, seeing the baffled expression on his face.  
  
"Actually, I was gonna ask if you wanted to join me and some of my friends to get some after summer ice cream. And now when I think about it, I'm sorry your first day hasn't been a very welcoming one. I didn't come to make fun of your name at all! Infact, I think it's a very elegant and decent name. I think it's just fine!" Takeru thought a compliment would brighten her day, even a little bit. It must've been so, because she smiled.  
  
"Oh.. thanks. Sorry I jumped down your throat like that."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Takeru shrugged, "so about the ice cream."  
  
Lyra shrugged, "Sure, it'd be nice."  
  
"Ok, so meet you at the Ice Caffee shop around 4, k?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Takeru waved and departed with a: "See you then!" and ran off to disappear in the crowd. Lyra was still smiling. What a great guy, she thought, the only nice person I've talked to all day!  
  
Takeru was pleased that he improved her day, even if it was only a little. Before he left the building he signed up for the basketball team again and was on his way home. Yamato, his older brother, now 17 I reckon, was there visiting their mother.  
  
"Hey, Takeru. How was your first day in highschool?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well, luckily our teachers nice. One kid came in late, and the teacher didn't even ask for an explanation." Takeru explained, seeming happy about how the first day went.  
  
"I also heard there was a transfer student?" Sora asked (Sora was now Yamato's wife, don't ask how this came about but that's what I heard happened in season 2. I'm also not so sure about how old they really are, but you have to remember: this is in Japan. I guess you can get married at age 14, because if you calculate it, that's how old Yamato, Taichi, Sora and the others were in season 2. I'm just going with what knowledge I have of this Ok? So if you have a problem, um, hate to be rude but, that's kinda too bad, because you know this is my fic!)  
  
Takeru put his backpack under the counter, "Yeah there is. She's from America, infact, I invited her to have ice cream with us this afternoon. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Not at all." Sora smiled, "So tell us a little about her. Or did you not get much involved with her?"  
  
"Oh, she was teased all day because of her name. That's why I went to her after school to invite her, even though at first she thought I was gonna tease her too. She's really a nice person though." Takeru explained some more.  
  
"What's her name?" Yamato was curious.  
  
"Lusitania Ferdinand, but she says most people just call her Lyra."  
  
"Lusitania Ferdinand?" Sora looked suprised, "Little mix of English AND French in there..."  
  
"I dunno who would name their child Lusitania Ferdinand but they sure had some guts to do so..." Yamato commented.  
  
"Yeah well anyway, I have some homework I need to finish." Takeru said, going into his room.  
  
"Come out at 3:45 so we can go to the Ice Caffee, K?" Yamato called after him.  
  
"Sure thing!" He called back. A faint: "Hi Patamon" could be heard before he shut the door completely.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Takeru came out. Yamato was putting on his shoes and Sora was waiting for them both. Takeru went ahead and put his on as well. There wasn't much talk on the way there, but Patamon, Gabumon and Biyomon decided to tag along. People were a little more familiar with Digimon now, but some still freaked out when they saw them. The children's Digimon didn't get to get out much because of that, so the kids would let them come whenever luck would give them the chance. When the three (er, six actually) walked in the ice cream shop, all the others and their Digimon were there too.  
  
"Hey, Yamato and Sora decided to show." Taichi greeted them.  
  
"Well hi to you too." Yamato replied as they walked up to the table.  
  
"We haven't gotten together like this in a while." Koushiro commented.  
  
"It seems like its been forever!" Mimi tuned in.  
  
"Takeru!" Hikari waved at the table next to the one with the older group.  
  
Takeru ran over to them, "Hey guys. I invited Lyra, hope you don't mind."  
  
"Lyra? Who's that?" Hikari asked.  
  
"You remember, Lusitania, the transfer student from America?" Takeru said.  
  
"Oh yeah her. I heard she got teased all day, it sure is a shame to welcome a transfer student like that to their first year of highschool and all." Hikari said.  
  
Takeru nodded, "I thought the same thing."  
  
The door bell jingled to tell everyone someone was coming in. Takeru looked over his shoulder, as well as Hikari, to see who it was. Takeru smiled, "Lyra."  
  
Lyra walked over to them, "Yeah I made it." She blinked a moment when she saw Patamon, "What's that?"  
  
"Ever heard of Digimon?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's a card game called Digimon."  
  
"Well this is the real thing, Lyra, meet Patamon." Takeru held Patamon forward.  
  
"Hello!" Patamon seemed delighted. Lyra's eye glowed with excitement.  
  
Lyra picked Patamon up as she exclaimed, "Oh how cute!"  
  
Patamon was laughing with delight. Takeru was glad she wasn't afraid of him as well.  
  
Lyra cuddled Patamon, "Wow, I never knew they were real." She giggled. Both Lyra and Patamon were already fond of eachother.  
  
"Yup, we're real!" Patamon replied, happily.  
  
Lyra gave Patamon back to Takeru's care, "It's too bad you can't buy them at the pet store I'm sure."  
  
"Nope, Digimon are rare. Really only chosen people can have them." Yolei decided to join in the conversation.  
  
"It's too bad I can't have one." Lyra said, still smiling, not saying it as if she was hinting that she wanted someone to give her theirs, just commenting. "How come you don't bring him to school? I'm sure he gets bored and lonely during the day." Lyra continued.  
  
"Most people get afraid of Patamon when they know he can talk and move and all that stuff." Takeru explained.  
  
"Oh, how could anybody be afraid of such a cute little creature?" Lyra wondered as she bent down to Patamon's height in Takeru's arms.  
  
"I often wonder the same thing." Takeru replied.  
  
The only one of the second group of Digidestined who wasn't present was Iori, everyone else, even Ken, was there. The group of old Digidestine were there as well, including: Mimi, Sora, Yamato, Koushiro, Taichi and Jyou. It was an enjoyable meeting; they had their ice cream and talked and laughed, having a good time. Takeru invited Lyra to take a walk with him, he wanted to take this chance to get to know more about her.  
  
"So, where's your home in America? Mimi comes from New York, what about you?" Takeru asked as they walked in the sunset.  
  
"I come from.. well I don't really have a home in a definite place." Lyra said, her hands together behind her back, her eyes on her feet.  
  
Takeru looked suprised, "What'd you mean you don't really have a home?"  
  
"I was sent here from an orphanage, in Missouri. It's a big orphanage, and they said they had too many kids to take care of, and that I was at an age where I was just a bother and could go out and take care of myself." Lyra explained.  
  
Takeru felt bad for wanting to ask what happened to her parents, but his curiosity got carried away, "What about your parents?"  
  
"My parents..?" Lyra looked up and there was a moment of silence. She went back to looking at her shoes as she explained: "My parents didn't want me, so as far as I've heard they left me at the footstep of an orphanage in Texas. Where I was born. Nobody wanted to adopt me or even take care of me as a foster parent."  
  
Takeru felt thoroughly sorry for her now. He thought he had it bad his parents being divorced, but her parents didn't even want her! He felt kind of bad for the thought he might've had it worse.  
  
Later when both Patamon and Takeru were laying awake in bed, Patamon came out of the blue and commented: "Poor Lyra."  
  
"Yeah, it's too bad her welcoming was so awful. It's even worse now considering her past."  
  
"It sure would be great if she had a Digimon partner too. I bet she'd never have to be sad about her past again!" Patamon said.  
  
"I don't know about that, Patamon. A past like that is pretty painful. It doesn't just fade out of your memory like that." Takeru explained.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It just doesn't. The worse, the harder it is to get rid of."  
  
"But also the better, the better it sticks right?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I guess that's true. But it doesn't replace the painful memory, even if it does add better ones."  
  
"Maybe you can help Lyra make happy memories?"  
  
"Maybe.." Takeru said, a little doubtfully.  
  
The next day, Lyra was in the classroom early, reading a book. Takeru was going in to put his books at his desk, he was gonna leave but decided to maybe talk to Lyra, who looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Takeru." She said, seeming happy to see him.  
  
"Hey, what cha reading?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Anne Frank, it's about a Jewish girl in World War 1 or 2, I forget which one. I think it's 2 though." Lyra replied, "It's very interesting." She added.  
  
"You read a lot?"  
  
Lyra slanted her hand, "Mmm, only when I find something I find interesting."  
  
Takeru nodded. He didn't wanna leave her alone but he didn't know what else to say. Lyra went back to reading her book as Takeru sat down at his desk.  
  
Lyra put the book down to talk to Takeru, "So, did you finish the homework?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lyra dug through her things and pulled out her book and a piece of paper, "I had trouble finding number 6..." She replied.  
  
Takeru went over and hovered over her to show her in the book where it was. "Here it is. Read this paragraph." Lyra took a second to read it while Takeru waited for her to finish, "Did you find it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Lyra smiled and wrote down the answer. The students were starting to fill the room, so Takeru took his seat. He found a note on his desk; he opened it and read it.  
  
Already falling for her? Takeru looked up at Daisuke who was turned around in his seat, snickering. Takeru narrowed his eyes and replied: I was helping her with her homework. She couldn't find one of the questions. Takeru carefully watched Daisuke's expression when he read this. Daisuke's eyes widened and he put his hand through his hair: distressed-like.  
  
"We had homework?!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Takeru replied.  
  
"OHG!!" Daisuke groaned and sunk in his seat.  
  
The teacher came in, ready to start class. "Good morning! Are we all ready for today?"  
  
"No.." Daisuke moaned.  
  
"Oh Daisuke, you need to learn to keep yourself together and better organized." Hikari said, only letting the left side of her face come in his view.  
  
"Oh you don't hate me for it do you?"  
  
"No but I will help you get more organized, which is exactly what you need. And you better believe you will get organized." Hikari said and then faced the teacher again. She seemed irritated. Takeru noticed as well as Lyra, even Daisuke noticed.  
  
Daisuke gave a giving up sigh, and class continued.  
  
After school, the four agreed to meet in the park. Just Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru and Lyra.  
  
In the park they met under the biggest tree: shade provided!  
  
"Hey Takeru?" Lyra asked as they waited for Hikari and Daisuke to show.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like anybody?" She asked curiously.  
  
Takeru fidgetted, as if he was keeping a secret; not telling the truth, "No. Not at all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Takeru nodded, "Look there's Hikari and Daisuke." He said as Hikari and Daisuke came up over the hill. Takeru got up to greet them and led them back over to where Lyra was sitting. After that, Lyra knew she had a 'thing' for Takeru, or atleast would anyway.  
  
At school she'd sit with him and the others at lunch, meet him and the others almost everyday after school. Summer rolled around again, and Lyra knew she like liked Takeru more than anyone she's ever known. It had been the last day of school and Lyra was going home late after having grabbed some ice cream. The sun was set midway as Lyra walked in the sunset. When she saw Hikari and Takeru talking in a parking lot, she hid behind a tree to watch. She hadn't been suspicious, she didn't want to interupt either though, so she decided to wait until after they were finished talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but when Hikari and Takeru inched closer and finally met, Lyra cracked and shattered. She rubbed her eyes; had she really seen what she thought she just saw!? It wasn't even over! Lyra's eyes filled with tears and she twirled around, without a sound, and ran off. As she ran, she was stopped by the shadow of somebody sitting on the parking bump in the lot. She walked over to them; they looked over their shoulder.  
  
"You don't look too happy." He said. It was Daisuke, of all people? He didn't look too happy either.  
  
"I saw Hikari and Takeru kissing in the parking lot..." Lyra explained, "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, Hikari dumped me last weekend. Should've known she would've gone after that basketball twit." He said crossly.  
  
Lyra sat next to him.  
  
"So, you liked Takeru too?"  
  
"He seemed like such a nice guy, now that I seen what he's done, I'm heartbroken..." Lyra sighed.  
  
"It was bound to happen." Daisuke admitted, "Guess Hikari just doesn't like me. It's not fair though."  
  
"It isn't, is it?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head. "No, it isn't."  
  
Lyra sighed. The only thing going through her head was: Why? How did this happen? I can't believe it. The first guy of my dreams and look what he's done to me! I'm so heartbroken.. what am I gonna do? This'll haunt me all summer long... "Coming to Japan was a mistake..." She accidently started thinking outloud, "I wish I'd never come to this place. I don't ever wanna see this place again!" She jumped to her feet and ran off crying. Daisuke jumped up as well.  
  
"LYRA!!" He wanted to stop her but knew he shouldn't. "Oh Lyra, don't you leave me too.." He moaned, hopelessly. He knew Hikari and Takeru were gone - forever. He wasn't gonna let his only friend Lyra leave too.  
  
The next day, Daisuke went to the foster parents house.  
  
"Hi is Lyra home?"  
  
"I'm sorry, she's already left."  
  
"What? Left? Where?"  
  
"She's going back to America."  
  
"What?! You're kidding!!"  
  
"No, she's at the airport right now."  
  
Daisuke, without another word, took off, toward the airport. He arrived just in time to catch her getting ready to board.  
  
"Lyra!!" He called after her. She was in line to board, but she saw him and crawled under the black tape-stuff and walked over to him. "Lyra! You can't leave!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to." Lyra said.  
  
"But just because Hikari and Takeru..."  
  
Lyra's eyes started to gleam with tears at the thought.  
  
"Just because they dumped us, doesn't mean we have to give up, right?"  
  
Lyra began sobbing.  
  
"We're friends, right? We can get through this together."  
  
Lyra whiped a tear, and said in a scratchy, weak voice, "I don't know about that. I've been through too much over the years. I'm not strong enough to handle anymore."  
  
"Wait, you can't just leave me like this! You're abandoning your friend, do you really think that's a wise decision?" He asked.  
  
Lyra had to think about it for a moment, "I've tried to do as much as I could for people, and look how they've repayed me. I have to go." She turned around only to have her arm caught by Daisuke.  
  
"No! You don't have to go. I'm sorry what people have done to you but if you stop looking for better people you'll never find them and they'll never treat you the way you deserve to be treated!"  
  
Lyra turned around and looked at him for a moment. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. "Listen.. I just wanna go home-to America... to live out the rest of my life."  
  
"But where you gonna go? You know nobodies gonna take you into an orphanage! You're 15 now, remember?"  
  
Lyra looked down. He was still right. She'd be living on the streets and what not.  
  
"You know you don't want to live on the street! Why can't you just stay here, where you know you'll have parents who'll care for you and keep you warm?"  
  
Veemon came woddling along through the crowd.  
  
"Geez Daisuke! What'd you leave without me for?" He asked.  
  
Daisuke looked down at him, "Oh sorry..." He looked back at Lyra. "Please don't go. We've both been shattered, and further more by two people who're together now! Can't we heal now - together? As friends?"  
  
Lyra was all confused inside now. Daisuke was right, and no matter which way she turned, left or right, he was still right. She admired his bravery for living on, taking the little hits and curve balls, and the big hits and curve balls, life throws. "How can you be so brave?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"To live on with courage and strength. You never seem to be so discouraged you just wanna cry..."  
  
"Uh... hmm, you might be suprised."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
Veemon looked back and forth between Lyra and Daisuke and said gently and quietly, "What's going on?"  
  
Daisuke looked down at Veemon, "Lyra doesn't like us anymore.."  
  
"No!"  
  
"She wants to leave and never see us again.."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh well, we're just as better off." Daisuke looked upset as he looked over his shoulder at her one last time. "Well I hope you're happy with your decision." He turned away and began walking off. Veemon was unsure, looked at Lyra one last time and then ran to catch up.  
  
"Wait! Don't go! Please, I didn't mean it that way!! Stop!! No!!!" Lyra cried, but they didn't stop. She dropped to the ground and started crying. Daisuke stopped, knowing he'd taken it far enough now. He looked over his shoulder and saw her on the ground, her face covered with her hands, and the sound of hard, painful sobs. He went back and put his hand on her shoulder. Lyra looked up.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Lyra's flushed face was suprised, but she smiled and nodded. The three walked back to her house, her home, and then departed. Lyra's foster mother thanked him for convincing her to come back.  
  
Within a week, Lyra's foster parents had decided to adopt her, and had the papers and such signed within the month. By the end of that month, Lyra officially had a loving mom, a loving dad, and best of all: a home. Lyra's shattered heart might not have been completely healed, but it had two new places: a place for her parents and home, and a special place for Daisuke: her special friend. 


End file.
